Thrill of the chase
by Litter
Summary: Max goes hunting. MW (chap 2)
1. Preditor

Thrill of the chase  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
Standing in the cold bare room, Max leaned on the sink staring forlornly into the cracked mirror. Logan had just called, another save the world kinda thing, usually she'd jump at the chance to kick ass.  
  
Not today.  
  
Today was the day she left, well not the exact day you understand, more like the anniversary, yeah the anniversary of freedom. Normally she'd just sit, bathe in the twisted nostalgia. Thinking about all the ways in which she'd changed.  
  
These days were different.  
  
She'd spent so long trying to forget about being a soldier and just when she starts to believe, the shit hits the fan. Typical. Now she had to be a soldier, for Logan, for them.  
  
But it wasn't all bad, there were certain things that made sense, ya know?  
  
Never abandon your unit.  
  
That was a great rule, one of the more human examples.  
  
Once she'd gone back to being a soldier other things, other feelings had returned, before she'd felt guilty but now she's fighting for what she believes in it didn't matter. She was a soldier, and now that was a good thing, now she could appreciate these emotions.  
  
The exhilarating feel of completing a mission. The blood of the enemy being spilt. The thrill of the chase.  
  
That was why she was here, standing in this stupid bathroom trying to look halfway decent, not that it mattered she'd only come back bruised and broken.  
  
The thrill of the chase.  
  
Grinning she left the bathroom,  
  
"You heading out boo?" Cindy called, her only reply was the slam of the front door.  
  
Scanning the streets max, slinked through the shadows. Nothing. This is going to take all night, Max thought sighing. She spent the best half of the night wandering the streets of Seattle. Weaving through the buildings, dodging the traffic .  
  
"Now if I was an uptight familiar where would I be...?" She muttered crossing the deserted road.  
  
"Strip club, nah to cheesy. Crash, to obvious. Where? Where? Where?" Turning the corner she headed up an ally, passing a group of homeless drunks.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, wanna play?" An incredibly skanky guy asked stumbling toward her. Shoving an elbow into his gut she carried on, a satisfied smirk playing on her lips.  
  
She kept on walking, heading to her favourite, all night diner. It was dirty, crowded and cheap but hey, it sold the best pie and right now that was all that mattered. Slumping into a sticky yellow booth she waited for Rosa to bring her the usual. Five minutes later, sure enough a plate slid across the table. Max turned to pay but was stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Took you long enough" he drawled slipping opposite her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Ames?" she snapped " I've been waiting for the past three hours!"  
  
"Oh I see, you wanted me to use my non-existent psychic powers to find you, my apologies" he smirked digging hi spoon into the pie, Her Pie!!  
  
"Hey, you moron that's mine!!" She yelled grabbing the pie and shovelling it into her mouth, eyes narrowed into tiny slits.  
  
"Well that's ladylike, come on" He stood abruptly and stalked out of the door.  
  
Grinning she followed, inhaling deeply she looked around. Nothing .  
  
"Bastard" She cursed scanning the streets.  
  
R/R 


	2. Prey

Disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
Thrill of the chase  
  
Glaring she slipped back into the shadows. Fine, if he wants to play we'll play. This went on for about half an hour before she spotted him walking smugly toward his car.  
  
As he reached for the handle, he turned unfortunately it was too late. Letting out a defeated yell he was slammed into his car, quickly recovering he turned on his attacker slamming fist after fist into her face.  
  
Blocking most of the hits she swung her leg round, tripping him.  
  
"Bitch," he choked out.  
  
"Loser" she replied, kicking him in the stomach. "Face it Ames you just can't hack it. I'm stronger, faster and basically I'm just better than..." she didn't finish the sentence as White grabbed her foot and twisted her leg from under her. Landing in a heap on the floor, Max just glared at him.  
  
"Sorry, you were saying?" he grinned standing slowly.  
  
"Shuttup" she snapped grabbing his harm and hauling herself to her feet.  
  
Shaking his head he turned back to his car and got in.  
  
"You coming or not?" he taunted, knowing full well what the answer was. Rolling her eyes, she sauntered round the car and climbed in. Instinctively she twiddled with the radio. He never had decent stuff playing.  
  
Looking over at him she could barely contain the anticipation flowing through her.  
  
Yup.  
  
Thrill of the chase.  
  
Blood of the enemy.  
  
That's what being a soldier was all about, and if you asked her it wasn't all that bad.  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short.  
  
( ( ( R/R ( ( ( 


End file.
